Who Am I?
by BabySkaggers88
Summary: Young Jessica has always felt out of place, like has she never belonged. One day she she ask her parents about it. They have decided to tell her the truth. The truth, she is not their daughter, she was adopted. Her father gave her her up in fear for h
1. Prequel Part 1

Who Am I?

"Oh Harry, I can't wait! We can totally redecorate the guest room that is by our bedroom. And then we can go out and buy the crib and the changing table and…and what else..oh yes the dresser and a nightstand. Oh of course we will need a rocking chair. Can you think of anything else dear?"

How Hermoine was so happy. She thought she couldn't be any happier when her and Harry started dating. Yet she became happier the day Harry asked her to be his wife, and even more when the two of them became man and wife. And now, even though she thought it to be impossible, she became even happier than all of those days combined. She was pregnant. She was going to give birth to her child. No, not her child, their child, Harry and her child. The child that was created from they love they shared. She was ecstatic.

"Yes Hermoine, we can do all that. But don't you think it wise if you went upstairs and rested a bit?" said a happy yet concerned Harry. After all he didn't want the love of his life and the mother of his future child to overtire herself.

"Oh, Harry I won't dear. Don't be such worrywart. I am too happy to go upstairs and lie down. Besides, we have so much do to. I have to make a doctor's appointment, call and tell Ginny and the rest of the girls, make a wish list for the baby, call and tell Mom and Dad. Oh we mustn't forget a name book. Oh I will need to get tons of books. And the….". But Harry stopped her before she could ramble of the books she would need. "Hermoine we have nine months to do it. But right now let's both go take a nap. You may not be tired from the news, but I am exhausted."

"Oh I guess you are right. Let's go. When I wake up I will call and tell Mom and Dad and then the girls." Harry then carried _his_ Hermoine up the steps of their mansion and into the master bedroom.

About Five Months Later

"Well let's see. Everything looks really good. The baby is in a good position. Healthy heartbeat and if it is half as active as it is right now, it is in tip top shape. I will say Mr. and Mrs. Potter, you have one healthy, baby. A perfect pregnancy." Said Dr. Rae.

"Oh thank you doctor." Said Hermoine. Hermoine sat there holding Harry's hand looking at the monitor. There on the little TV was their child. Their perfect child.

"No problem Mrs. Potter. Just let me print you some pictures and you will be good to go. I will see you in one month. If there are any problems or you have any questions, do not be afraid to call, not matter what the time."

"Yes of course Dr. Rae. Even after the Dr. left and the nurse came in to clean Hermoine up, the couple could not stop staring at their child

"Not to much more longer. Just a few more months." said Harry. He was getting just as excited has Hermoine. Every time the baby kicked, he would run to feel. His eyes lit up like a child going into a candy store for the first time.

"Yes Harry I know. Seems like only yesterday we were telling Mom and Dad. At least every thing is in order. We do not have to worry about a thing."

"Yes I agree with you on that one.

Two Months Later

Hermoine screamed in pain. She heard labor contractions were painful but there was at least medicine the doctor gave you to make it less so. But Hermoine's water broke and she had to be rushed to the hospital. By the time she got her she was already 8cm dilated and there was no time for pain meds. But now just barely 1 hour later the doctor was telling her to push.

"Come on Hermoine, you can do this. Push, push. Bare down, harder Hermoine."

That doctor didn't know what he was talking about. She was pushing her hardest.

"Hermoine dear, you are almost there. Just a few more pushes and you are done and we can see our child." Came the calm voice of Harry. Harry was the one the got her through the labor. Hermoine was ready to tell the doctor to shove it, but Harry remained strong.

"10..9..8..7..That's it Hermoine! OK you can stop now. Good girl. You're done! And you have a beautiful baby girl! Congratulations!"

"You did Hermoine! We have a girl. A beautiful baby girl!" Harry was right. She was beautiful. She had those gorgeous green eyes like Harry yet near her pupils and on the very edge there was some brown. Then she also had Harry's hair. Yet, after she was all dry it was thick and bushy just like Hermoine's hair. She was the most beautiful baby in the whole nursery.

Later On

"Mrs. Potter, time to feed your baby girl." Said the nurse as she was wheeling in the cart. "Do you need me to show you how to align your breast and nipple and feed the baby or can you mange on your own?"

"I have been reading about the subject and I think I can manage on my own, but if I have any trouble, I will call you in.," replied Hermoine. Hermoine took her baby from the nurse, and remembering from what she read in the stacks of books began to feed her baby girl. She had a baby girl. Her own little girl she could play tea parties with and dress up with. She was so excited about the future. Then she remember her and Harry had yet to pick out a name. She glanced over to look at Harry. He was just sitting, smiling like an idiot. He was so happy. He had been smiling like that since their child was born.

Harry was in a state of bliss. Hermoine had given him the best gift she could. A child. Their child. A child they could both love and adore. Not just any child either, she had gave him a girl. A little sweet girl. The bundle of joy already had Harry wrapped around her pinky and in the palm of her hands when she had opened her eyes. Her eyes, which looked like her grandmother, Lily's, yet, had flecks of brown like her mother's near the pupil. Not to forget Grandpa Potter either, all the unruly black hair, _and _bushy on top of that. Poor child will go crazy in the summer time. Then Harry thought about the summer time, when all the kids were playing quidditch. Harry couldn't wait till he could teach his daughter how to play, and buy her a broomstick. Of course Hermoine would worry, but their daughter would have the best to teach her, one of Hogwarts finest seekers, Harry Potter. Then he thought about how their child would go to Hogwarts. Have all of Harry and Hermoine's teachers. Harry was getting so lost in thought about this that he didn't hear Hermoine call for him.

"Harry…Harry…HARRY!"

"Yes Hermoine, sorry I was lost in thought."

"I figured, planning when to buy her her first broom no doubt and figuring which position she should play for quidditch."

"You know me to well Hermoine,"

"I know I do dear, but you need to think of something a little more important dear"

"And what would that be?"

"Our daughter's name. We can't go around calling her "Girl Potter" all the time."

"Yes you are right. Do you like Jessica?

"Well I was thinking we should have her middle name be Lily. Does Jessica Lily Potter sound good to you?

"I think it sounds perfect. I love you darling."

"I love you too, Harry, and I love you Jessica Lily Potter."

"Yes Jessica, I love you." Said her father Harry. Jessica just looked up. She looked at the both of them. Yawned and then fell asleep, with her two loving parents watching over her.


	2. Visitors, Prequel Part 2

Visitors

Hermoine and Jessica came home from the hospital about two days later. When Hermoine walked through the door, they head a scream.

"SURPRISE!" "WELCOME HOME HERMOINE AND JESSICA!"

"You guys, aw, you shouldn't have." Said Hermoine, who was so happy to be home with her daughter, and now, she was surrounded by her family and friends.

"We didn't, Harry did."

"Oh Harry, this is so sweet"

"Well I could tell you were going crazy not really being able to see all your friends and family, so I thought we should do a surprise welcome home party." Hermoine's eyes had started to mist over. Ron and Harry knew she was about to cry from happiness.

"Now come on Hermoine, you knew we would have to celebrate. Jessica is the first of the New Generation. Come here and let me see my god daughter." Said Ron. "Why she is the image of Harry, yet she has these little quirks of Hermoine in her." "I have never seen a more beautiful baby. You did a wonderful job Hermoine."

"Oh thank you Ron. You are right, she is a pretty baby."

"Lets just hope she has Harry's personality as well."

"And what does that mean Mr. Weasly?"

"Uh….um..well..it..um.." But before Ron could reply, Fred and George came up with an answer.

"It just means Hermoine, that Hogwarts could not take another book worm know it all and that it needs another always "getting into something but never getting in trouble Potter."

"FRED AND GEORGE! You two have always known how to ruffle my feathers!"

"Don't listen to those two gits Hermoine, come let's see Jessica." Said Mrs. Weasly and Ginny. Hermoine took the baby over to wear all the girls were and they started fussy over here.

After awhile, cake had been served. It looked just like a pregnant Hermoine. They allowed Harry and Hermoine to cut the first piece and when they did they pulled out a little baby that looked just like Jessica.

After cake and more chitchat, Harry got up and made an announcement.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming. Hermoine and I would not know what we would have done with out all of you. You have always been there for us in our time of need. I would also like to take this time to thank Hermoine. She showed me what it is to love. She has shown me compassion, trust, and loyalty. She has sacrificed for me, always helped me in any way she could, even saved my life and the lives of friends and family that were dear to me when we were growing up. She saved my life in another way. When she said yes to my marriage proposal, she saved my life. I would never in this lifetime or the next find another woman who completes me as she does. So here is to you Hermoine, this is a simple gift I give to you in celebration of our daughter's birth. "I love you"

Hermoine at this point had tears in her eyes when Harry came over and sat next to her. Before Hermoine could say "I love you", there was a white screen in front of everyone.

"Lights" said Harry and the lights dimmed down.

"Harry, what is this" said Hermoine,

"Play, sssshh, you'll see in a minute Hermoine"

Before Hermoine could respond words appeared on the screen,

"Harry and Hermoine's Nine Months of Excitement."

Then came pictures. They were pictures of Harry and Hermoine labeled "Mom and Dad". Then game Hermoine's parents labeled "Grandmother and Grandfather". Then came Ron labeled "Godfather." Hermoine came to the conclusion this was a slide show about her pregnancy. She saw pictures from when they told her parents, Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. She saw photos of the baby's first ultrasound pictures. Harry had even somehow gotten clips of videos on to the slideshow. There were some clips of the baby shower, in particular, the games section were everyone had to taste the baby food. There were pictures of her and Harry at the park, her with a full-grown belly. A little girl that day had asked if she could touch the baby, and Hermoine of course said yes. Knowing someday she would have a little girl just like that. Then came video clips of the labor and birth. Hermoine was not in her best temper then. Harry even put in a shot of her yelling at the doctor. Of course, every laughed at this. Then came the birth. The birth of Jessica Lily Parker. There was a shot of Harry cutting the cord. Hermoine and Harry holding her for the first time. Her hospital pictures were in there as well. Then the last picture was Hermoine sitting in her hospital bed holding on to Jessica, with Harry sitting on the edge. They were waving at everyone. A happy little family.

Everyone clapped when it was over. Hermoine was crying like crazy.

"Harry that was the best gift anyone has ever given me thank you."

"No Hermoine, thank you for giving me the best gift of all, your love.

Soon after wards, everyone left, hugging and kissing Hermoine, Harry and Jessica goodbye. After Hermoine feed Jessica, she laid her down in her crib. Harry had come up behind her and held her. The both looked down at their child. Wishing, time could just stay still for a moment.

But in the life of Harry Potter nothing every stays still.

Yeah, that's a little bit of a cliffy. Sorry this is not starting out talking about Jessica, but I have to back track this story a little bit that way you know more of why Harry gave Jessica up for adoption. I should have explained that in the first chapter but forgot. There will be one or two more parts to the prequel before I jump to Jessica as the main character. I hope it is good though. Hey I have an idea. Review and tell me what you think that way I will know if it is good or not. Because if it is not, I will just quit. I have learned when you are dead lie down.


	3. Late One Night, Prequel Part 3

Late One Night

"Well, how is mommy's little girl doing?" Is little Jessica being a good girl?"

"Babababa."

"I thought so. Do you need you nappy changed?"

"Babababab."

"I thought so too."

Hermoine proceeded to change Jessica's nappy when Harry came into the room.

"Hello dear, I didn't hear you come in. How was shopping with Ginny and Lavender."

"It was nice to get out of the house for awhile. But I am happy to be home with my husband and daughter." Hermoine pick up Jessica and made silly faces at her.

"Did you pick up anything?"

"Oh, I picked up a little stuffed toy for Jessica. It looks just like Crookshanks did when he was a kitten. Then a cute emerald green shirt for you. Then a little something for me."

"What does this "little something" look like?" asked a curious Harry.

"Well, I will show you later on tonight. After, Jessica is in bed."

"Oh Hermoine what am….."

Harry was interrupted before he could finish his sentence by a loud knocking on the bedroom window. Harry looked up to see a large brown owl with white spots holding a letter in its beak. Harry walked over to the window and took the letter from the owl that had left the moment Harry took the letter. Harry opened the letter and began to read it. Hermoine had sat Jessica back down in her crib and was reading the letter over Harry's shoulder.

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter 

_I regret to inform you that there have been terrible events taking place. These invents have led me to believe that someone is trying to resurrect Lord Voldemort. Harry, being as you are the only one to stop him, I am requesting you come to an emergency Order of the Phoenix meeting. Hermoine you are welcome to come seeing you are an Order member but if you prefer you can stay at home with Jessica or bring her along to the meeting. I hope to see the both of you soon. You know where to go._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

"Well I guess I better pack some clothes." Said Hermoine after reading the letter.

"Why?" asked Harry

"You never know how long we will be there."

"You want to come. What about Jessica?"

"Of course I want to come. You are my husband and I want to be with you. Plus I am a member. And Jessica can just tag along for now. There will be no danger at a meeting Harry. We will just be discussing stuff."

"Ok Hermoine, as you wish."

"Now why don't you reply and tell Dumbledore we will meet him tomorrow morning. I hate to take Jessica out now seeing she is sleeping. And then after you send that off, I will be upstairs waiting to show you what I bought today." Hermoine said with a sly grin on her face.

"I will be right up. It won't take me but a minute." Said Harry.

The Next Day

Harry standing outside of Order's Headquarters with Hermoine, Jessica and the luggage. Before Harry could even knock on the door, Remus Lupin and already opened it and was hugging the Potter family.

"Hello Harry and Hermoine. How have you all been?"

"We have been doing good Remus. And yourself?" asked Harry.

"Doing quite well. And who is this? This cannot be little Jessica? She is so big!"

"Yes Remus she is. Isn't amazing how fast they grow up? I remember just like it was yesterday I was holding her for the first time. Now she is already six months old." Said Hermoine.

Remus had no taken Jessica and was playing with her. Jessica was just laughing and smiling her little head off, happy to see an old friend.

"Remus I am going to go take this luggage up to a room, is that ok?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes Harry. I am quite sorry. Pick any room you like."

"Thank you Remus."

"No problem Hermoine."

"Do you know when this meeting will start?

"Oh probably not until later I presume, when Dumbledore can leave Hogwarts."

"He is still teaching." Replied Hermoine.

"Pretty soon he will see a third generation of Potters at Hogwarts." Laughed Remus.

Jessica was laughing at this too.

The Meeting.

All the Order members were seated at a large dining room table when the meeting has begun.

"I have called you all here because I feel there is something important we must discuss. As you all know Voldemort was defeated years ago by Mr. Potter over here. (Cheers were heard around the room.) I am afraid though that a still loyal person to Lord Voldemort has been trying to resurrect him. I am asking you what you think we should do."

There was silence around the room.

"Is there any chance of stopping the person before he can succeed?" Asked Ginny.

" I am afraid we have not yet discovered the identity of this person."

"Then that is what we must do first." Came Hermoine. "We must set up teams to investigate who this person is and what are his chances of succeeding and how we can stop him."

"Excellent idea Hermoine. I will set up teams for you guys to work so we can get to the bottom of this."

All around the table agreed. Dumbledore then excused everyone except for Harry and Hermoine.

"I kept you over because there are some things we must discuss. You two are the first to bear children out of your generation. I must ask you two to take extreme caution. I do not want to see Jessica to end up like her father. I feel it is best if Hermoine and Jessica go into hiding."

Harry felt somewhat agreeable to this but that was not the same for Hermoine.

"Professor, right now I do not think there is any danger. I want to stay with Harry."

"Hermoine."

"No Harry. When there is certain danger, then I shall go into hiding with our daughter. But until then I am not leaving you to fight this thing along and that is that Harry Potter."

Harry knew better that to argue with Hermoine when she started saying his name.

"As you wish you two. But I advise you to take extreme caution."


	4. Saying Goodbye, Prequel Part 4

Saying Goodbye

Things had begun to get worse. Dumbledore set up teams to investigate the mysterious wizard but nothing was ever found. The Order soon started to call him the "Resurrecter". Hermoine found a little information on how to resurrect the dead but it was very complex and very dangerous. There was a potion that went over the grave of the dead and many ingredients to that potion were believed to be extinct. Not to mention the incantation alone was in three different languages. With one mispronunciation, who knows what could happen. The Order did not know how to go about from stopping the Resurrecter. Some members believed it to be a joke, yet all still tried to stop him. Some teams went out in search of the potion ingredients to see if they could catch him, but with some ingredients believed to be extinct, they didn't even know where to start looking.

"This is crazy. Weeds cannot grow in the snow." Cried Ron

"Ron, it said in the book that this is the last place it was found. See right here…

_Alligator Weed_

_Stands about 30cm tall, and has a dark green and brown tint. Now extinct but used to grow in cold and snowy party of Antarctica._

"Well when you said we would be in search of Alligator Weed, I didn't think you would drag me to Antarctica!" Replied Ron.

"Ok you two. Lets just complete our search and get back home. I hate this cold just as much as you do." Said Harry.

The Trio completed their search in about 2 hours. Of course they didn't search the whole continent, but they covered the most popular parts were Alligator Weed is found with no luck.

"I am happy to be home. Out of the snow." Came Ron when they got back to Harry and Hermoine's home."

"Ron, you should be used to the snow. You live in England." Came Harry.

"Yeah but not that much snow."

"I am going to go check on Jessica at Mom and Dad's place. Is that ok Harry?"

"Sure, give her a kiss for me and say hi to you parents for me."

"Will do." Hermoine kissed Harry goodbye and gave Ron a hug.

"Hey Harry, how come you haven't made Hermoine go into hiding?"

"I have tried. Ever since we first learned about all this but she won't do it. Dumbledore has tried, her parents have tried, but she won't do it. She insists on not letting me fight this alone."

"Yeah that sounds like Hermoine. But it is getting more dangerous. The letters he leaves telling us how we are going to fail and Voldemort will come back and kill us all. How close he is to resurrecting Voldemort. Harry he only needs one more ingredient and then he can complete his task!"

"I know Ron, but Hermoine says, "No one has died yet, it is still safe". I cannot make her think any other way. I will just have to protect her."

At the Dinner Table

"What would you like for dinner tonight mademoiselle? Roast beef and smashed carrots or roasted chicken and cooked peas?

"Abababababa"

"I thought you looked like a roast beef type to me to mademoiselle." Harry loved playing with his daughter. He sat down and proceeded to feed Jessica her baby food.

"And for you Mr. Potter, I will fix you a delicious steak with mashed potatoes, corn and a side salad." Came Hermoine.

"Aababababababababa"

"No young lady, none for you, you need to have more teeth than that to eat a steak."

After a quite dinner and sitting down and reading and watching TV, the Potters put their baby girl down to bed and decided to go to bed themselves. After changing into their pajamas, they lay in bed reading. Harry thought this was a perfect time to try again to convince Hermoine to go in to hiding.

"Hermoine dear."

"Yes Harry", Hermoine putting down her book so she could listen to her husband.

"I feel you need to take extra protection with your life."

"Oh Harry not this again please. We have talked about this before and I am not doing it. There is no reason too."

"Hermoine the Order is receiving threats from this guy. He only needs one more ingredient before the potion is complete. What if…" But Harry was interrupted by Hermoine.

"Honey, almost half of those ingredients are _extinct._ Do you really think he has all the ingredients? He is most likely just trying to worry us that's all. Just calm down, everything will be fine, you'll see. Now turn off your light and let's go to bed. I am tired."

"You are probably right. I am getting worried over nothing. I should just calm down and go to bed. Goodnight Hermoine."

"Goodnight Harry."

Right as Harry had snuggled next to Hermoine and was comfortable, there was a tap on the window. Harry looked up to see an owl holding a letter.

"Now who would be sending an owl this late at night?"

Harry got up and took the letter from the owl. But when he seen who it was from, he wish he hadn't.

"Harry, who is it from?" Came Hermoine.

"The Resurrecter." Replied Harry.

"What? It can't be."

Hermoine had gotten out of bed to read the letter they had been sent.

Potter 

_You have FAILED! Lord Voldemort will be alive again very shortly. He will come back and he will kill you! I am about to pour my potion over my lord's body right now and there is _NOTHING _you can do to stop me! Finally Lord Voldemort can _KILL_ you and put you were you belong. _LONG LIVE LORD VOLDEMORT!

"Harry, what are going to do?"

"I must go stop him Hermoine, it is the only way."

"I will go.."

"NO! You must take Jessica somewhere safe. She will not have the same fate as me."

"Alright, I shall take her to my parents house. But, please, send Dumbledore the letter; tell him what you are going to do. I do not want you to be alone."

"Alright, I will do that."

Harry quickly wrote a letter to Dumbledore telling him what he is going to do and sends both letters to him.

"I must go now Hermoine."

"Yes Harry I know. Please be careful. I do not want to lose you.

"You will never lose me. I love you Hermoine."

"And I love you Harry."

And with that Harry kissed his wife goodbye and left.

Why?

Harry never wanted to come back to this place, the place were he killed Voldemort. The place gave him chills just thinking about it let alone coming back to walk on it. Harry walked over to where the final battle took place. You never forget something that big in your life.

As Harry approached the grave he saw a man already there. He had a cauldron next to him and it was bubbling. Harry wasn't to late. He could still stop this madman.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Harry.

"Harry Potter. So you did come to see the rebirth of Lord Voldemort."

"Stop this right now or I will have to kill you."

"HA, you can not stop me. My master will be here soon and he will _KILL_ you!

Harry stepped closer toward the grave.

"Just a few more minutes and my master will live again!"

Harry then saw Dumbledore appear.

"Did Potter send you my letter? Perfect then you BOTH shall see the rebirth of a true wizard!"

Harry looked over at Dumbledore and could tell his old school master had plan.

"Why are you doing this Joseph?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I never forget a face or a student Joseph. Why are you doing this?"

"_Why, WHY am I doing this?_ I want the greatest wizard there ever was to rule the world. I want to see my master again."

Harry couldn't see what Dumbledore was asking all these questions. Who cares about his name? They should be trying to stop him! It was then Harry realized what Dumbledore was doing. He was distraction Joseph enough so that Harry could tip the caldron and destroy the potion. Well Harry didn't waste anytime. Harry wanted to get a little closer to the caldron so he snuck around. But while Harry had snuck around to the other side of the caldron, he did not see a certain bookworm appear.

"I cannot wait until I get to see Lord Voldemort destroy you and Potter. It will be the greatest moment in time!"

"Think again"

Harry, now behind the caldron at only at foot or two, sent a spell that had the caldron flying off and spilling the contents everywhere.

"NNNOOOOOOO! How could you! You took away the most precious thing away from me! I will do the same to you."

Joseph then sent a curse at Hermoine. Harry didn't have enough time to react. Dumbledore sent a curse to Joseph but he was to late. Hermoine was struck down. Harry got to Hermoine's side when she only had minutes to live.

"Hermoine, how did you get here? I thought you were with Jessica at your parent's house."

"I came to be with you. I didn't know if Dumbledore would get here in time. I couldn't let you do this alone. I love you Harry."

"I love you too Hermoine."

"Tell Jessica I love her too. And that I will always be with you the both of you."

"No Hermoine, you _will_ live. I will not let you die!"

Harry could hardly keep back the tears. His Hermoine that he was supposed to protect now lay dying in his arms. There was nothing he could do.

"Harry I must go now. I will love you and Jessica forever. I will never leave you. Goodbye Harry"

"Hermoine, wait, don't go. I need you. How will I live without you?"

But it was to late. Hermoine lay dead in his arms.

"HEEERRMOOINNNEEE!"

We Will Meet Again Some Day

"Harry are you sure you want to do this?"

It had been a week since Hermoine's funeral. Harry had just drifted through the week like a ghost. He could not seem to care.

"It is the only way I am sure she will be safe. Other Voldemort followers will rise and they may try to harm her. I am not sure I will be able to protect her. She needs to be taken away. Away from the wizarding world, where no one will know her. She can be adopted into a loving family that will care for her and protect her."

"But Harry, eventually she will get her letter to Hogwarts. She will know the truth when she comes to school, all this kids will know her." Replied Ron

"Dumbledore and I have decided she is not to attend Hogwarts until she knows the truth, when she is ready."

"What? You have to be kidding me."

"I kid you not Ron. She will know nothing of me or her heritage."

"Harry this is crazy. There has to be some other way?"

"There is no other way Ron except for this one."

"Harry, you could raise her. Let her be here where she belongs."

"No Ron I can not."

"And why is that?"

"I cannot protect her. I could not protect Hermoine, I cannot protect Jessica."

"Bull crap Harry. No one could protect her better than you."

"I am afraid not Ron. Besides, Hermoine was my life. She is what I lived for everyday. Without her I am dead. Just a walking corpse."

"Then if you think this is the only way Harry. So be it."

It was then Ron took Jessica from Harry.

"Goodbye Jessica. Maybe someday we shall meet again."

Ron then took Jessica to Dumbledore. Dumbledore then took Jessica to a house where he knew she would be loved. There were muggles of course. But they knew about the wizarding world and its ways. They knew about Jessica's past and what they must do.

"Here you go. Your very own daughter."

"Oh Albus thank you so much. How can we ever repay you?"

"You can repay me by treating this child like she was our own. Teach her kindness, respect and loyalty. Trust and honor. And lastly, show her love and what it is to be loved.

"Of course Albus."

"Oh one last thing, what is the child's new name?"

"Actually we were thinking of keeping it the same. Just changing the last name.

"So it is Jessica Lily Goldsmith?

"Yes it is."

"Well congratulations on the new baby Mr. and Mrs. Goldsmith. Take care of yourself and your child. Good Bye"

"Good Bye Albus."

Marie Goldsmith looked down at her child and with her husband, John Goldsmith, welcomed their daughter home.

Author's Note

Well that is the prequel. Now I can get started on the actual story. Hope you all like. Though if I don't get some more reviews I will just quit. Oh yeah I do not own any of the Harry Potter stuff. I forgot to add that in the other three chapters. Um I think that is it.


End file.
